


you're the whole world (and the world is mine)

by OnyxSphinx



Series: ian/yassen coparenting au [5]
Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, vacationing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: ... his phone, tucked into the pocket of his board shorts, rings; vibrating against his thigh; one-two, one-two.He pulls it out; eager to see who it is—there's only a few people who have his number, and would be calling him on break; really just Jack and Tom, and maybe a few teachers, though he can't see them calling, especially on break. When the caller ID reads Tom Harris, he grins, wide, and answers it.Tom's face, pixelated for a moment before clearing up to a nice high quality, appears on screen. "Hey mate," he greets, "how's Germany treating you?"
Relationships: Tom Harris/Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich/Ian Rider - Background Relationship
Series: ian/yassen coparenting au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	you're the whole world (and the world is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i'm back with more content for this au. enjoy. also yes i'm shamelessly stealing the title from the opening music for the show, what of it.

The sparkling water of the lake stretches out before him; the sun shining off the surface in a near blinding glare, making even Alex, in his sunglasses, squint. They've come out for a bit of a vacation—Alex's on spring break, and both Yassen and Ian's jobs are flexible enough that they can afford to take a week off.

He rises, ambling down the beach; the sand hot beneath his feel, and the sun shining down warmly over his shoulders. They've found a fairly secluded spot by the water, and aside from them and two other families a little way down the beach, they're all alone.

Alex squints at the ground, bending down the pick up a piece of what appears to be sea-glass. "Score," he murmurs, when it turns out, on closer inspection, to be a bit of indigo glass. He's collected a few more pieces, and some rose quartz, when his phone, tucked into the pocket of his board shorts, rings; vibrating against his thigh; one- _two_ , one- _two._

He pulls it out; eager to see who it is—there's only a few people who have his number, and would be calling him on break; really just Jack and Tom, and maybe a few teachers, though he can't see them calling, especially on break. When the caller ID reads _Tom Harris,_ he grins, wide, and answers it.

Tom's face, pixelated for a moment before clearing up to a nice high quality, appears on screen. "Hey mate," he greets, "how's Germany treating you?"

Alex laughs. "Same as it was last time you called," he replies.

The other hums. "And break?—you are on break, yeah? Or am I off on the dates?" he adds, consideringly, "'cause I remember trying to call you last year during summer break but you were in the middle of class, and I almost got you sent to the dean's office—"

"Nope, I'm on break," Alex confirms. "At the beach, actually. Here," he flips the camera around to give Tom the view of the lake and the trees. "There's a little island in the center, we went there earlier. It's really nice. The weather's been good, too."

" _Nice._ You do anything exotic?" Tom teases. "Scuba diving, or whatnot?"

"Swam with sharks, actually," Alex says, drily; and then at the other's expression, laughs. "Nah, I'm just pulling your leg."

Tom groans. "I never know what to believe with you," he says, shaking his head. "I swear, one day, I'm going to turn around, and you'll have been snatched up by the Bank again, and you'll tell me you were, were attacked by hyenas or something."

"I'll try not to," Alex promises. "The IDs Yassen got us are pretty bulletproof, and he and Ian did their best to get rid of anything linking our past selves to us, so unless they dig really hard, the Bank shouldn't be able to get to us."

"Thank god for small mercies," Tom murmurs; and then: "how _are_ Yassen and Ian?"

Alex shrugs. "Normal, I think. Ian still holds a bit of a grudge against him for keeping him out of commission for my stint at Point Blanc, but other than that, they seem to be getting on okay. Happy domestic couple, like. It's a bit weird, though," he adds, "seeing Ian with someone."

"Yeah, I'd imagine," Tom agrees; and stretches, shifting slightly out of frame.

Alex's gaze is caught by the background, suddenly; something about it feeling off, and he frowns. "Hang on," he says, "that's not your room, is it? Or did you remodel it or something?"

When Tom comes back into frame, he looks slightly guilty. "I was going to tell you last time but I sort of got caught up," he says, sounding apologetic. "I'm staying with Jerry in Italy for a while. Mum and Dad..." he grimaces. "You know how they are."

"Shit, man, I'm sorry." Alex wishes suddenly that he could reach through the screen and embrace the other. He looks like he could use it. "And it's fine, we both got caught up talking. I don't blame you."

The relief is palpable. "Thanks," he says; and then: "actually, next year, after I graduate, I was thinking about moving down to stay with Jerry permanently—well, slightly more permanently, I mean. I've got a scholarship lined up for social work at one of the universities, and, well, I was thinking—it's in the north, within train distance, and..." He trails off; looking down at his hands; suddenly nervous.

Alex bites his lip. "Tom," he says, calmly, sitting down on the chair, "are you saying that you want to try meeting up?"

" _Yeah,_ " Tom says; a sharp exhalation. "It's—it's killing me to be away from you, Alex. I haven't seen you in person in a year, and I feel like I'm losing my mind without you. I know it would only be, like, on weekends and during breaks, but that's better than nothing, you know?"

Suddenly, he aches; his longing for Tom, supressed until now, coming out in full force. "Yeah," he murmurs. "I know."

Tom fidgets. "You don't have to say yes obviously, you can, like, think over it, or say no, or whatever, I just wanted to put it out there—"

"I think it's a great idea," Alex cuts him off, before he can spiral any further. "I'd have to talk to Ian and Yassen, but...yeah. Yeah, I think it could work."

A grin breaks out across Tom's face. "Great," he says. "Great, that's— _great_." And then: "Ah, shit, I have to go—I forgot I promised Jerry I'd go to town with him." He grimaces. "Sorry."

Alex waves him off. "Nah, it's fine," he assures the other. "You go. Have fun." He blows him a kiss; adds: "for the road."

Tom catches it; grinning from ear to ear; hair a frizzying, tawny halo. "Bye," he says, and Alex longs to reach out and cup his cheek and kiss him silly. _Soon,_ whispers his mind, as the screen goes back to black. _Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
